fabula lector,
by sifa.l.azahra
Summary: donghae yang bisa membaca kejadian masa lalu hanya dari sebuah garis yang tak sengaja di buat, bayangan, lipatan lipatan yang tak di sengaja, cat yang mengelupas atau hanya sebatas cipratan kopi/ adakah orang lain selain dirinya?/ haeteuk /kyuwook brothership
1. Chapter 1

**Fabula lector,**

 **Cast :**

 **Super Junior**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae bersiul gembira sembari terus melompat lompat kecil, hari ini ia dapat nilai 100 dan guru cantiknya bilang bahwa ia murid yang cerdas, hahaha bagaimana tidak yang mengerjakan Pr nya kan teukie hyung yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA jadi mana mungkin jawaban donghae salah kekeke, ia memang cerdas.

"eh?" sesuatu menarik perhatianya, ia berhenti sejenak dan mulai mengamati apa yang ia lihat. Bocah kelas 6 SD itu duduk berjongkok

Noda bekas pijakan sepatu –bukan. ini memang sengaja di buat untuk mengotori dinding, garis garis halus berwarna coklat samar yang ikut memberikan warna pada dinding putih ini. Donghae memejamkan matanya. Tak ingin melihat!

Bukan hanya garis lurus samar yang di torehkan noda bekas sepatu itu, tapi juga motif dari alas sepatu itu yang berbentuk bulatan bulatan kecil tak sempurna yang sedikit tertarik karena sepertinya memang si pembuat noda sengaja menggasretkan sepatunya didinding. Terlihat menjengkelkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, terutama pemilik tempat ini, tapi toh siapa yang perduli itu hanya bagian dari benteng pagar rumah orang kaya, noda sepatu bukanlah hal besar

Tidak bagi donghae, ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari bekas noda itu. Ia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang tengah menjerit karena tali besar yang melilit lehernya, wanita itu tengah hamil dan ia berada di usia 20an, sekali lagi donghae memejamkan matanya. Ia membuka mata dan berharap bahwa apa yang ia lihat tadi salah

Bulatan yang tertarik secara kasar yang menghasilkan tarikan garis lurus halus itu seolah menggambarkan kepala, dan motif daun yang menjadi logo dari jenis sepatu itu terlihat seperti gembungan yang mengatakan bahwa wanita itu tengah hamil, bercak tanah coklat yang menjadi coretan di kanan kiri objek utama seperti senandung jeritan sang wanita, juga motif bulat bulat lainya yang di mata donghae lebih terlihat seperti pohon besar tempat wanita itu digantung.

Dengan sedikit takut donghae menengadahkan kepalanya, sedikit takut jika apa yang di katakan goresan sepatu itu benar.

"a-apa?" sedikit tak percaya, dan mata beningnya mulai berair ketika mendapati pohon rindang di balik tembok besar itu. Bocah itu berlari sekencang mungkin! Ia ingin pulang dan menanyakan pada hyungnya apa yang terjadi

Belum sampai kaki kecilnya mendekati rumah, sudah banyak orang lalu lalang melewati dirinya, termasuk hyungnya juga sedang disana bersama beberapa orang lainya

"hyung!" teriaknya girang saat melihat hyungnya yang masih berbalut seragam SMA terlihat panik

"donghae... kau cepat pulang dan ganti baju, makan dan tidur siang. Hyung akan ke tempat ahjussi di persimpangan jalan sana" teuki hyungnya berkata dengan mimik yang sangat serius dan sedikit khawatir

"ahjussi yang punya rumah besar?"

"iya... mirae noona meninggal, hyung harus kesana... kau hati hati dirumah arra"

"eung" donghae mengangguk dan merasa lebih takut lagi karna mirae noona anak gadis ahjussi itu meninggal. Apa yang ia lihat tadi benar? Bagaimana jika benar.

.

.

Donghae berjalan dengan mata sedikit mengantuk, ia bangun dari tidur siangnya saat mendengar suara berisik di dapur

"hyung" suara seraknya menginterupsi kegiatan sang hyung yang tengah memasak makan malam mereka

"eh, kau sudah bangun hae" leeteuk sedikit menoleh melihat keadaan adiknya.

"hyung apa mirae noona sedang hamil? Apa ia meninggal karena menggantung di pohon di depan rumahnya itu?" donghae bertanya dengan santai, sedikit cuek karna apa yang di tanyakanya sudah pasti tak terjadi

Berbeda dengan apa yang bocah park itu harapkan, hyungnya sedikit tegang dan nampak tak suka akan apa yang di katakan donghae tadi

"da- darimana kau mendengarnya hae? Apa ibu yang memberitahumu? Atau ayah? Apa mereka kemari?" leeteuk sedikit gugup menjawabnya, pasalnya ia hanya tahu hal ini dari bisik bisik tetangga dan tak mengetahuinya secara pasti

"e-eh, ja-jadi benar" donghae takut. Ia menutup mulutnya karna takut akan perkataanya sendiri

"katakan pada hyung hae, siapa yang memberitahumu hal ini?" leeteuk sedikit membentak, tak suka jika adik kecilnya mengetahui apa yang harusnya tak ia ketahui

"a-aku melihatnya hyung, tak ada yang memberitahu ku"

"kau melihat mirae noona di gantung?" leeteuk mendekat, duduk di hadapan adik kecilnya yang terlihat ketakutan

"bu-bukan, aku melihatnya dari noda goresan sepatu di dinding gerbang rumahnya"

"jangan berbohong pada hyung, park! Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"sungguh, aku melihatnya!"

Malam itu leeteuk menarik tangan donghae untuk membuktikan apa yang adiknya katakan, adiknya boleh berimajinasi tapi bukan hal seperti ini! Ini bukan lelucon. Berbekal senter kecil leeteuk mulai mendengarkan penjelasan dari adik kecilnya tentang bercak yang ada di tembok gerbang rumah besar itu

"hiks... aku takut hyung... hiks... apa aku yang membunuh mirae noona, apa ini salahku hyung" donghae terisak dan menangis hebat, ia tetap anak kecil yang tak tahu apa maksudnya ini apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang terjadi padanya, apa ia anak abnormal seperti dong wook tetangganya? Apa ia akan dikatai orang gila? Atau ia menjadi seorang pembunuh?. Donghae takut!

"sstttt, uljima... bukan bukan ini bukan salahmu... sstttttt, ini hanya kebetulan"

Leeteuk salah. Hyungnya salah!. Semakin hari donghae semakin banyak melihat berbagai cerita, mulai dari hal hal lucu, gambar kartun, putri duyung, karakter film, tokoh pejabat, dan yang paling sering adalah peperangan. Ia membaca begitu banyak kejadian di masa lampau hanya dari sebuah garis yang tak sengaja di buat, bayangan, lipatan lipatan yang tak di sengaja, cat yang mengelupas atau hanya sebatas cipratan kopi, donghae membaca ceritanya –bukan! Mereka yang memaksa donghae untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

Donghae menjadi anak yang super bersih dan sama sekali tak dapat melihat noda, ia takut. Takut akan apa yang akan diceritakan noda itu padanya. Takut pada dunia dan setiap gambar yang seolah mengutuknya. Apakah ia satu satunya orang di dunia ini yang bisa membaca gambar? Huft, andai saja ada petunjuk.

.

.

.

Donghae menengadahkan tanganya, menatap langit mendung yang Secara perlahan meneteskan buliran air bening. Bocah laki laki dengan seragam SMA itu tetap diam ditempatnya, termenung menatap sebuah bangunan sisa kebakaran beberapa saat lalu. Ada yang membuatnya tertarik, jauh lebih tertarik dibandingkan hujan yang semakin menyerbu tubuhnya.

Sebuah lengkungan tercipta di sudut bibirnya, sedikit mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan air. Ia membalik badan. Siap untuk pulang, hyungnya pasti sudah menunggu di rumah

"aku pulang!" serunya ketika membuka pintu. Tak ada yang menyahut sapaanya, apa hyungnya belum pulang "hyung?" kaki basahnya langsung saja menerobos masuk tanpa permisi, berusaha mencari keberadaan sang hyung

"hyung?" matanya menelisik ke setiap ruangan yang ia jumpai, namun sosok hyungnya belum juga ia jumpai

"Astaga Park Donghae! Kau apakan rumah ku! Lain kali lepas dulu sepatu kotormu itu! Kau tak lihat kalau seharian ini aku sudah bersusah payah membersihkan rumah ha!" donghae menoleh, tersenyum melihat sang hyung yang tengah berteriak teriak sembari kembali mengambil alat pel mereka

"hyung dari mana, aku kan khawatir" ucapnya manja sembari memeluk erat hyungnya yang tengah sibuk membersihkan lantai

"YA! Lepas sepatumu bodoh, dan YA! Park donghae! Kau mau hyung sakit! Kenapa menempelkan baju basahmu padaku eoh!" donghae tak perduli! Ia tetap saja menikmati pelukan hangat hyungnya –hyungnim tercintanya.

"ya... ganti baju sana, nanti kau sakit" mendengar suara lembut hyungnya donghae sedikit mengendurkan pelukanya, mulai melepas sepatu –membuang. Dan melepas seragam basahnya

"ini kotor ya hyung, jangan sampai masuk ke kamarku" bocah itu berlalu tanpa beban sembari bersenandung ria. Jungsoo tersenyum –sedikit khawatir dengan tingkah aneh dan berlebihan dongsaengnya akhir akhir ini.

"hae, apa ada yang mengganggumu hari ini?" jungsoo memecah keheningan acara makan mereka. Bertanya terlebih dahulu sepertinya merupakan langkah yang baik

"em... kurasa tidak, tapi hyung apakah rumah di ujung jalan sana pernah ada yang menempati?"

"rumah? Di ujung jalan hanya ada kedai sup yang lezat"

"sampingnya, bangunan sisa kebakaran itu" jungsoo berfikir sejenak, sedikit memutar otaknya karna menurutnya kejadian kebakaran itu sudah sangat lama –sejak ia kecil dan berarti sejak kedua orang tuanya masih bersama

"kau melihat sesuatu?" oke jungsoo menyerah, ia lupa!

"em... tidak, hanya ingin tahu" jungsoo mengangguk pura pura paham, ia tahu donghae berbohong, mana mungkin adiknya itu mau melihat puing sisa kebakaran yang kotor jika tak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik

"setelah makan langsung tidur, jangan lupa telephone umma terlebih dahulu, hyung akan membereskan dapur. Aku tak mau nanti malam kau berteriak dan membuatku terbangun di tengah mimpi indahku"

"ck, kau berlebihan hyung"

"aku hanya menjagamu hae"

TBC/ END

.

.

.

Terimakasih banget untuk reader yang mau review di ff abal abalku sebelumnya hehe ^^ #Bow

Author baru... masih banyak banget typo dan kekurangan di sana sini, mohon bimbingan dan dukunganya. Review ya ^^ #Maksa #deepBow


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fabula lector,**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Super junior**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mereka kembali berkumpul di akhir pekan ini. Di Rumah kayu sederhana. Rumah hangat mereka –dulu. Sebuah keluarga bahagia. Dengan ibu, ayah dan dua orang putra mereka. Em- tidak lagi. Suasana tegang nampak pada ruangan minimalis ini

Lee sung kyung. Berperan sebagai seorang ibu. Tengah memeluk erat putra bungsunya –menenangkan putranya yang sedari tadi menangis sesenggukan tanpa henti. Sedangkan Park young in yang berperan sebagai seorang ayah tengah menggeram tertahan. Kedua tanganya mengepal hingga buku buku jarinya memutih. Rahang tegasnya mengeras, urat urat besi itu terlihat sangat tegang.

Park Jungsoo sang putra pertama merasa iba dengan keadaan ini. Merasa tak suka dengan sikap anti pati sang ayah yang terkesan memojokan adik kecilnya. Ayolah ia hanya remaja kelas satu SMA yang masih labil dan memiliki banyak emosi, sedikit tak habis fikir juga dengan kelakuan sang ayah yang notabene lebih dewasa dari dirinya.

"sudahlah ayah... ini bukan aib, Donghae tidak sakit. Mungkin ini berkah dari Tuhan untuk keluarga kita" ia mencoba bijak. Toh selama ini tak ada yang dirugikan dengan kemampuan Donghae

"kau gila jung soo! Anak ini! Bocah ini gila! Adikmu gila Jungsoo! Ayah harus apa ha! Apa kau pikir ayah akan tahan setiap hari menyaksikan dia menjerit seperti orang gila hanya karna cat rumah yang sedikit saja terkelupas, atau atau cahaya yang masuk lewat celah jendela, ayah bisa gila! Ayah mau gila rasanya!" Donghae mengkerut mendengar auman sang ayah. Bocah kelas 6 SD itu menggigil ketakutan di pelukan sang ibu. Hari ini kedua orang tuanya datang berkunjung ke rumah –rumah mereka dahulu. Bukan untuk berpiknik bersama seperti biasanya, tapi untuk memarahi dirinya. Ia takut

"ayah kau membuatnya takut!" Jungsoo ikut berteriak terbawa suasana untuk membela adik kecilnya

"seperti kau tinggal dengan kami saja. Keh" remaja itu menyambung celotehanya. Memperkeruh suasana yang membuat sang ayah makin murka.

" apa kau bilang? Kau mau bilang ini salah ayah? kau yang bodoh Jungsoo! Sejak awal ayah bilang BAWA DIA KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA! Kalau sejak awal kau lakukan itu, Donghae mungkin bisa tertolong. cih bodohnya aku percaya pada anak ingusan sepertimu, kau bilang Donghae hanya berhalusinasi, cih" Tuan Park selalu benar. toh keputusanya berpisah dengan sang istri juga karna ada sebabnya. Jadi ini salah Jungsoo yang tak becus menjaga adiknya

"dia tidak gila ayah! Dia hanya terlalu jenius!"

"JENIUS APA!" auman demi auman yang Donghae dengar semakin membuatnya tertekan. Ia takut. Bahkan sang hyung yang tak pernah membentaknya kini terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan wajah merah padamnya. Dua orang dewasa yang sangat menakutkan bagi Donghae. Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukanya. Berharap perlindungan dari satu satunya orang yang dapat ia percaya

"ibu...aku takut, aku mau ikut ibu"

"bisakah kalian diam! Setidaknya jangan berteriak di depan Donghae..." wanita paruh baya itu tak berhenti membelai putranya. Menenangkan putra bungsu kecilnya. Hingga tarikan keras sang mantan suami menyentaknya –membuat ia ikut mencengkeram erat tangan lembut putra bungsunya yang berharga

"sini kau, kemari kau, ayah akan menyembuhkan mu, ayah akan mengobatimu!"

"ibu! Ibu... hiks... aku tidak mau ayah.. aku takut... ibu.." bocah itu menangis. Meronta dan terus memegangi ibunya. Ia takut. Sangat takut dan merasa sangat tertekan untuk ukuran bocah seusia dirinya

"young in! Lepaskan putraku!" lee sung kyung memang wanita. Tapi ia seorang ibu. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi putranya, meski ia harus kena tampar ataupun pukulan dari mantan suaminya ini

PLAK

"AYAH!" Jungsoo berteriak murka saat meihat tangan ayahnya yang menampar sang ibu. Tak habis fikir dengan seseorang yang ia panggil ayah selama ini

"IBUUU... hyung! Hae takut... ibuuu...! ukhuk... ukhuk...ibuu" Donghae merangkak mendekati sang ibu. Kembali memeluk erat wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Satu satunya orang yang ia harapkan

Young in kalap. Ia menampar mantan istrinya. Wanita yang melahirkan kedua putranya. Tanganya bergetar tapi ia juga ingin menyembuhkan putranya. Hatinya sakit melihat anaknya yang selalu menjerit ketakutan setiap hari. Batinya terluka saat orang orang mulai mengatai putranya anak sakit. Ia sedih. Batinya juga terluka "kau harus ikut ayah Donghae, ayah akan menyembuhkanmu!"

"ayah Donghae tidak mau! Lepaskan Donghae ayah! Lepaskan Donghae!" Jungsoo manarik ayahnya untuk menjauhi Donghae. Ia tak akan membiarkan ayahnya membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tidak akan!

"Donghae, ikut ayah eoh...lepaskan Donghae kyung... anak kita bisa sembuh... aku akan mengobatinya. Aku janji " sang ayah tak menyerah. Ia harus bisa membujuk Donghae ataupun ibu Donghae.

"ayah lepaskan Donghae, aku akan buktikan kalau Donghae tidak gila! Aku akan bawakan untukmu seseorang yang sama dengan Donghae, aku yakin kalau Donghae bukan satu satunya!"

Young in menyerah. Pria paruh baya itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia lelah. Lelah dengan keadaan yang mengguncang keluarganya. Apa ia tak bisa hidup tenang beberapa saat saja? Kenapa tuhan begitu tak adil pada keluarganya?

"semoga yang kau katakan benar Jungsoo. Ayah berharap banyak padamu" tangan kekar pria itu merengkuh keluarga kecilnya. Memeluk erat kedua putranya juga wanita yang menjadi ibu dari kedua putranya. Ia tetap kepala keluarga di rumah ini, menjaga keluarganya tetap tugas yang harus selalu ia tangisan juga sesenggukan mereka dalam rengkuhanya seolah meohok batinya` Ia adalah Ayah. Ayah bagi keluarga ini

.

.

.

Gerak laju kereta tak mengusiknya. Gambaran masa lalu yang selalu menghantuinya setiap kali ia akan menemui sang ayah. Suara berisik penumpang di sampingnya juga bukan alasan bagi seorang Park Donghae untuk sekedar membuka sedikit saja kaca mata hitamnya

"Donghae –a" sang hyung sedikit mengguncang bahunya. Sepertinya sedikit jengah dengan suara tangisan anak kecil yang duduk disamping mereka

"ck" Perlahan Donghae membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Menghampiri si anak kecil kemudian menunjukkan senyum manis yang mampu membuat si anak menaruh perhatian padanya

"adik manis kenapa menangis eoh?"

"huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... we... ummaa... ummmaaaaaaaaa... ummaaaaa" Donghae memandang iba sang ibu yang rasanya sudah sangat kualahan karna sang anak menangis sembari memukuli dirinya

"oppa punya lolipop yang kau inginkan, ini"

Bocah tadi memandang tabjup pada lolipop yang dibawa Donghae, dengan malu malu ia meraihnya sembari sesekali memandang sang ibu

"terimakasih oppa" ucap sang ibu tulus sembari tersenyum lega. Sangat berterimakasih pada remaja baik hati yang bahkan tak mengenal mereka.

Donghae kembali ke tempatnya. Mendudukkan kembali dirinya dengan nyaman. Memasang kaca mata hitam pekatnya

"kali ini darimana kau tahu anak itu ingin lolipopmu hae? Apa dari air lurnya he?" sedikit mengejek. Jungsoo tersenyum ke arah sang adik

"ck, kau lupa hyung? Anak tadi melewati kita saat aku sedang dengan asyik mengemut lolipop strowberry mu... aku sengaja memamerinya, makanya dia tadi tambah menangis saat melihatku, mungkin dia kesal"

"m-mwo? Lolipop ku? YAK! Berarti yak!" Jungsoo kesal. Di pukulinya adik semata wayangnya itu dengan gulungan koran yang tengah ia baca tadi. Ck ia tak akan bisa melewati sisa perjalanan di kereta tanpa permen. Ia bisa mabuk nanti!

"aw... aw... aw... ampun hyung... hyung! ...hyung!" Donghae mendesah nafas lega saat sang hyung berhenti memukulinya secara membabi buta. Hyungnya itu namja. Dan pukulanya tak pernah main main sakitnya –keh

"hae, tapi kira kira apa yang membuat ayah memanggil kita untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, kau tahu?"

"entah, toh aku tak perduli" ucapnya sembari bersedekap memasang posisi siap tidur kembali

"dasar, kau harus perduli karna aku bolos kuliah lagi minggu ini! Em tapi hae, kau benar tak mau cerita tentang rumah di ujung jalan itu? Kau yakin? Mungkin Hyung bisa membantumu"

"rumah yang mana, di ujung jalan hanya ada kedai sup yang lezat" membalik kata kata hyungnya. Membuat orang yang lebih tua dari dirinya itu kesal adalah hal terbaik haha

Plok

"dasar bocah sialan! Kalau kau tak mau ku bantu ya sudah" Jungsoo kembali membaca koranya. Sedikit mengintip saat adiknya itu tak bereaksi tentang perkataanya

"tak usah mengintip begitu! Kau bisa bintitan... Aku lebih percaya pada ayah dibandingkan kau hyung" Donghae menjawab dengan tenang –rasa penasaran hyungnya

.

.

Jungsoo memandang sejenak pintu pagar yang kini ada di hadapanya. Apakah ia akan sanggup memasukinya? Selama ini ia tak pernah ke rumah sang ayah. Hanya ayahnya yang sering berkunjung ke tempat mereka. Apa ia akan tega melihat pengganti ibunya di sana? Apa batinya akan menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya bukan lagi milik mereka?

"hyung ayo!"

"e-eh... iya" tanpa ia sadari Donghae telah membuka pintu itu –yah tanpa permisi tentu saja

Sedikit canggung ketika Jungsoo mulai menapaki rumah itu. Tapi senyumnya langsung terkembang saat melihat sang ibu juga di sana ah ia tak sendiri –tapi ada apa ini?

"jung soo, Donghae kalian sudah tiba... ayo" suara lembut ibunya yang menyapa. Dan ia sangat menyesal ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapanya. Senyum merekahnya perlahan meredup. Ia ingin pulang

Ruang tamu rumah megah ini di penuhi keluarga besar mereka –Donghae dan Jungsoo. Keluarga baru dari pihak ibunya, juga keluarga ayahnya. Ia dan Donghae hanya nampak seperti pengganggu diantara keluarga ini. Jungsoo melirik pria yang menjadi ayah tirinya. Pria paruh baya yang tengah memangku seorang wanita kecil –adik tirinya. Donghae bermain denganya. Sedang ibunya nampak sedang berbincang dengan ibu tirinya –istri ayahnya.

"hyung, kau sudah tiba... ayah akan segera turun, ayo kita kesana" seorang namja lebih muda dari Donghae menepuk pundaknya –Putra ayahnya. Mengajak ia untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Baiklah ia hanya seorang anak. meski ia sudah seusia ini ia tetap merasa sakit saat menyadari bahwa ayah ibunya bukan lagi milik ia dan Donghae

"sekarang semua sudah berkumpul, langsung saja. Hae... Jungsoo kenalkan ini Ryeowook, dia juga seseorang yang bisa membaca gambar seperti Donghae."

"perkenalkan saya Ryeowook. Salam kenal"

"Ryeowook 2 tahun lebih muda dari Donghae. Ayah tak sengaja bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan lalu, dan dia mengatakan pada ayah bahwa ayah mengenal seseorang yang bisa membaca masa lalu dari gambar, setelah lama kami kenal, Ryeowook terlihat lebih mampu menahan perasaanya jadi ayah putuskan Ryeowook akan tinggal bersama kalian, bagaimana Jungsoo? Ayah dan ibu sudah membicarakan ini dan ibumu setuju, bagaimana menurut kalian? Setuju?"

"apa itu akan membantu Donghae?"

"tentu saja, bukankah begitu Ryeowook? Ia bisa membantu Donghae menghilangkan teror gambar dari rumah bekas kebakaran di ujung jalan itu... tentu saja itu akan sangat membantu"

"heum... bisa dikatakan begitu" seseorang yang di panggil Ryeowook itu tampak manis di mata Jungsoo. Lumayan bisa untuk teman bagi adik manjanya itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa kata ayahnya tadi?

"tunggu. Teror? Teror apa? Kau di teror Park Donghae? Gambar itu menerormu dan kau tak mengatakannya pada hyung? Jadi ini alasan kau selalu menggunakan kaca mata hitam bodohmu itu Park Donghae! Hal sepenting ini kau tak katakan pada hyung? Cih"

"tak ada gunanya hyung... hyung tak akan mengerti" Donghae menunduk. Merasa bersalah pada sang hyung

"6 tahun! Donghae... 6 tahun sejak kau mulai membaca hyung selalu berusaha melindungimu dan kau tak percaya pada hyung lagi? Begitukah? Terserah kalian saja kalau begitu" Jungsoo kecewa! Ia pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dengan batin bergemuruh. Sejak awal! Sejak awal ia sudah merasa bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan kelakuan adiknya. Di tepisnya suara setiap orang yang memanggil namanya. Termasuk suara Donghae adik kesayanganya. Ia dibohongi! Ia kecewa dan merasa gagal pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Donghae menatap lampu di kamarnya. Memperhatikan garis zig zag lumayan panjang juga bentuk daun yang kira kira berjarak 5 cm dari ujung garis panjang zing zag tersebut. Hasil dari krepesan cat.

"itu seperti bentuk ular, benarkan Wookie" ucapnya pada Ryeowook yang tidur di ranjang sampingnya

"garis di atas itu? Kamar ini dulunya memang sebagai kandang ular. Pemilik sebelum ayahmu hyung"

"kurasa juga begitu... hah, apa Teukie hyung akan baik baik saja dirumah sendirian?" Donghae mendesah. Ia rindu sekaligus khawatir pada hyungnya itu. Mereka tak pernah berpisah selain karna karya wisata. Dan malam ini mereka berpisah karna bertengkar. Huft

"Wookie kau sudah tidur? Ah... kau sudah tidur ya..." Donghae membalik badanya. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya. Ia kembali mengintip gambar ular tadi. Ada yang berbeda dengan gambar itu. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari apa yang biasa ia lihat. Ular itu nampak begitu jelas dan tegas. Tapi memiliki kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Apa benar ini hanya tentang ruangan ini? Ah sudahlah, ia harus tidur bukan.

TBC/END

.

.

.

Chapter ini lebih banyak ke arah brothershipnya hehe. Masih banyak typo dan kekurangan di setiap sudutnya. Mohon bantuan dan kritik saranya...keh semoga Ryeowook bisa jadi warna baru di ff ini dan berharap kalian bakal tebak tebak buah manggis buat karakter Ryeowook nantinya hahaha #KalauLanjut ... special thanks buat para reviewer tercinta. Terimakasih banget atas saran dan dukunganya #deepBow

 **Kyuhae** : iya bisa baca masa lalu. Termasuk masa lalu anda #Kekeke

 **ElizElfishy** : ini ff nya... semoga ngga sia sia uda nunggu ^^

 **Dydy** : terimakasih banget saranya... huhu sampai aku terharu ada yang perhatian banget ternyata ^^ #Terimakasih #Bow

 **Arum Junnie** : em... untuk keluarga mereka kayaknya ngga perlu angst tambahan ^^

 **Fishyhaerin** : sepertinya tidak horor... atau mungkin aura saya yang horor #Hehe

 **Haebaragi86** : iya mereka cerai, dan tinggal berdua ^^

 **MiOS** : terimakasih^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fabula Lector,**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Super junior**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Menampakkan wujudnya sebagai salah satu penghuni Bumi. Donghae benci ini! Ia benci hujan karna akan banyak noda kotor dan lumpur dimana mana. Ck, ia sudah SMA tapi masih saja seperti anak kecil

"masih mau lewat sana hyung? Kau yakin?" suara cempreng itu mengagetkanya. Dilihatnya bocah dengan seragam SMP disampingnya –nampak tak ketakutan sama sekali. Donghae kembali menatap ke depan, melihat rumah bekas kebakaran yang tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya.

" Teukie hyung pasti belum pulang kuliah, kita mampir di kedai sub saja ya Wookie, dan aku akan kenalkan kau pada pacar Teukie hyung" mata remaja itu sengaja di sipit sipitkan, membuat kesan misteriaus agar dongsaengnya ini mau mengikuti kemauanya

"Teukie hyung punya pacar? Sungguh?" Ryeowook hampir berteriak tak percaya. Pasalnya selama beberapa minggu tinggal bersama tak nampak sedikitpun bahwa hyung tertuanya itu tengah jatuh cinta

"biarpun dia tak setampan aku dia tetap punya pacar, keh sebenarnya noona itu lebih menyukai aku, tapi karna usia kami terpaut sedikit jauh jadi ia memilih hyung"

"aku tak sabar melihatnya hyung, apa ia cantik? Siapa namanya?"

Dua remaja itu asik bercerita tentang –Pacar Teukie Hyung. Menghindar! Itulah yang dilakukan Donghae. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook dari gambar menyeramkan awan di atas rumah itu.

Gulungan awan kumulus yang nampak lembut seperti kapas, menggerembul dengan warna sedikit kehitaman karena mengandung muatan air juga listrik statis. Bukan hanya satu, tapi bertumpuk tumpuk seolah mereka memang tercipta pada lapisan atmosfer yang sama, Diantara gerembulan sang awan lembut terbesit setitik sinar matahari yang mengintip malu malu ingin mengalahkan hujan.

Donghae melihatnya terlebih dahulu –sebelum Ryeowook dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook dari gambar awan yang nampak seperti wajah raksasa yang sedang memandang mereka dengan bengis, dengan satu sorot mata tajam dan satu mata tertutup. Bola mata itu seolah ingin keluar menelan Donghae di dalamnya, mata penuh kesakitan dan penderitaan! Entah apa yang ingin ia ceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Apa seorag perampok yang gila dan berakhir dengan tragis? Dibunuh dengan satu mata tercongkel? Lalu di bakar di rumah itu?

"hyung?"

"y-ya? Apa pesanan sudah datang?" Donghae tergagap. Ditarik paksa dari alam liarnya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Jantungnya serasa dipacu cepat, membuatnya sedikit gugup

"mana pacar Teukie hyung?"

"e-em... sebentar lagi, nah itu" Donghae menunjuk seorang gadis berusia di awal 20 an –sepertinya yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka, dengan membawa sub tulang sapi yang nampak lezat dengan asap yang masih mengepul diatasnya

"gomawo noona" seseorang yang dipanggil noona itu tersenyum lembut dan ramah. Tangan lentiknya meletakkan satu per satu mangkuk dihadapan dua remaja itu. Arghh sial! Ini nampak seperti gerakan slow motion bagi Ryeowook, tak disangka pacar salah satu hyungnya itu begitu cantik dan anggun. Astaga apa ini? Jantungnya bergetar? benarkah

"cepat dimakan, mumpung masih hangat" sekali lagi, Ryeowook terpesona pada senyum sang noona . Pacar hyungnya

"eoh, kau pasti Ryeowook adik kecil Jungsoo. Benarkan?" gadis itu menatap Ryeowook penuh minat. Sedikit tersenyum, membuat kesan imut lebih melekat di wajah cantiknya

"e-eung" Ryeowook mengangguk malu. Pipinya seolah terbakar oleh kepulan asap dari atas subnya. Astaga noona itu bertanya padanya. Hohoho ia benar benar malu dan grogi

"noona! Kau sama tuanya dengan Teukie hyung, jangan menggoda anak kecil seperti kami"

"YA! Park Donghae, siapa yang menggoda! Aku hanya bertanya! Dan apa kau bilang tua? Keh, perlu kau ingat bahwa hyung mu itu jauh lebih tua jika dibandingkan dengan aku, jadi jangan samakan kami karna kami memang tidak pada tingkat usia yang sama" gadis itu pergi dengan wajah kesalnya, membuat Ryeowook lebih terkesima lagi

"Ya... Wookie, cepat makan sub mu, nanti dingin... atau kau tidak mau? dan lebih memilih memandangi Kim noona heum? Ya sudah buat aku saja" Ooo, jadi namanya Kim... haih marga mereka sama, Ryeowook jadi semakin merasa malu. Tapi tunggu, subnya!

"jangan Donghae hyung, ini punyaku! Hyuuuung kembalikan subku!"

"kau pandangi saja Kim noona, ini buatku"

"a- hyuuunggg!"

Hujan reda tak terasa sudah satu jam mereka duduk duduk di kedai sub Kim noona. Dari kejauhan Ryeowook melihat Teukie hyungnya tengah berjalan dengan tergesa gesa sembari menenteng nenteng payung di tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya memegangi payung yang menghalau sisa hujan dari dirinya

"hyung lihat, Teukie hyung menjemput kita!"

"sudah jam lima, dia selalu tahu dimana harus menjemput dongsaeng tampanya. HYUNG!" Donghae berteriak sembari melambai lambai ke arah hyungnya. Dan mata hyungnya nampak melotot sangar melihat kelakuan Donghae. Astaga! Ryeowook takut

"yak! Dasar anak nakal! Sudah berapa kali hyung bilang bawa payung Donghae! Rasanya seperti menasehati anak kecil saja! Kau sudah tua, dan kau Ryeowook! Kenapa kau ikut ikutan bandel seperti anak ini hah!"

Buk buk

Satu pukulan di berikan Jungsoo pada masing masing pantat adiknya yang membuat empunya mengelus sayang pantat mereka

"appo hyung, apa tak bisa satu hari saja ku lalui tanpa pukulan mautmu.." Donghae yang pertama bersuara, dan dihadiahi tatapan marah sang hyung. Membuat Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya untuk ikutan mengeluh

"pakai payungnya, ayo kita pulang"

"hyung tak mau menemui Kim noona dulu? Bukankah dia pacarmu?" mendengar penuturan polos Ryeowook Jungsoo menyerngit heran. Mengolah kembali kata kata dongsaeng terkecilnya itu dan

"ASTAGA! PARK DONGHAE! Apa yang kau katakan pada Ryeowook!"

"ampun hyung!" Donghae telah berlari terlebih dulu, menghindari amukan hyungnya

Nafas mereka terengah. Masih lelah karena berlari tadi. Jungsoo sedang mengutak atik kunci pagar rumahnya, sial! Kenapa tadi ia berinisiatif mengunci pagar sialan ini, kuncinyakan susah dibuka! Astaga membuat lelah saja

Sementara itu Donghae dan Ryeowook nampak diam. Keduanya mematung. Donghae melirik seseorang yang sudah ia anggap adik kecil itu. Seseorang yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"apa masih lama hyung?"

"hem, tunggu sebentar..."

Donghae meletakkan payungnya. Memeluk Ryeowook yang mulai terisak dan sesenggukan. Ia sendiri memejamkan matanya dengan erat, berharap bahwa apa yang ia lihat tadi tidaklah benar

"chaaa, berhasil –eh?" Jungsoo menoleh. Aneh melihat adik laki lakinya yang saling berpelukan. Matanya beralih ke objek dihadapan mereka, dinding pagar mereka terkena cipratan air bekas hujan. Dan ia tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan itu. Apakah semenakutkan itu? Ia sudah lama berlatih membaca gambar, tapi apa daya ia tak juga mengerti apa yang dikatakan gambar gambar itu padanya. Kadang ia berharap bahwa ia saja yang dapat membaca gambar, bukan adik adiknya. Paling tidak ayahnya saja lah. Toh beliau sudah tua

"hyung akan bersihkan ini, kalian masuklah"

Cipratan air abstrak yang besar! Entah kendaraan jenis apa yang melintas, tapi memang menjijikkan jika dilihat lihat, campuran air dan lumpur yang menetes netes mencoba ingin kembali bersatu dengan bumi, bekas lumpur yang ditinggalkan memang besar membentuk pola setengah lingkaran –sesuai bentuk ban

Itu seperti mata yang menangis. Satu bola mata penuh kesakitan yang tengah mengisyaratkan kesakitan luar biasa. Setengah melotot. Mata itu lelah, lelah membuka dan ingin tertutup. Lumpur lumpur itu seperti perlambang darah yang mengalir dari si bola mata.

.

.

Malam tiba dan Donghae belum juga bisa menutup matanya, sebenarnya ia ingin tidur lebih awal. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Teukie hyungnya di bawah tapi bayangan bola mata yang terus mengawasi membuatnya terngiang dan merangsek memenuhi bagian dari otaknya. Mata mata itu seolah mengawasinya dalam kegelapan.

Ia melihatnya lagi. Kali ini Bayangan dari jajaran botol parfumnya!. Ia segera menghidupkan lampu kamarnya lagi. Mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia lelah! Tapi takut terpejam. Otaknya mencoba menyimpulkan, apa yang menjadi hubungan antara rumah terbakar itu dengan keluarganya, kenapa mata mata itu juga ada di daerah rumahnya, apa yang terjadi di masa lampau! Jika bertanya pada hyungnya tak akan mungkin, kejadian itu terjadi sebelum hyungnya mampu mengingat! Baiklah lebih baik ia turun dan ikut bermanja pada hyungnya

Ryeowook tengah mengganggu Jungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Memandangnya dengan mata anak anjing andalanya. Memberondong hyungnya itu dengan pertanyaan seputar Kim noona masih dengan topik yang sama 'Pacar Teukie Hyung'

"ayolah Wookie, dia bukan pacar hyung, jangan melihat hyung begitu" Jungsoo sedikit malu. Dditatap dengan mata anjing Wookie merupakan salah satu kelemahan batinya yang memang lemah ini

"tapi hae hyung bilang dia pacar hyung..., hyung aku akan setuju kok, noona itu sangat cantik dan sesuai dengan hyung"

"em... benarkah? Sebenarnya –" belum sempat Jungsoo mengutarakan isi hatinya ia mendengar teriakan Donghae. Spontan ia menoleh ke arah adiknya yang masih berjalan di tengah tangga

"hyung ada wanita diluar sana!" Donghae datang dengan mata syok dan ketakutan. Bocah itu menggigil!

"hyung! Dia terus melihat ke arahmu, Teukie hyung! Dia melihatmu!"

"park Donghae! Tak ada apapun disana... sadarlah, Donghae! Itu hanya lampu jalan" Jungsoo sedikit mengguncang bahu adiknya. Berusaha membawanya kembali ke alam sadar

"tidak hyung! Dia disana, dia menatapmu! Hyung! Lakukan sesuatu!" adiknya menjerit dan mengaum. Donghae terlihat menyedihkan, Jungsoo bingung!

"Wookie, matikan lampunya!" Wookie yang diteriaki tak bergeming. Bocah itu hanya memandang kosong ke depan, sorot lampu jalan itu seolah bergerak, bayangan dari daun daun di sekitarnya bergoyang, seperti seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun panjang, dengan wajah mengancam dan mata terbuka lebar. Ia mendekat. Bayangan itu menatap mereka penuh kebencian, wanita itu murka dan siap menelan siapa saja!

Tidak! Ryeowook ingin berteriak, wajah itu bukan lagi sebuah bayangan! Wajah itu nyata dengan mata berkantung hitam yang terbuka dengan bibir tak rata. Wajah wanita itu hancur! Seperti bekas luka bakar! Melepuh disana sini, satu mata wanita itu tertutup, ada darah yang mengalir dari sana. Senyuman wanita itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa salah satu wajahnya tak dapat bergerak dan bibirnya sobek hingga ke pipi, giginya menghitam. Bajunya penuh noda hitam dan compang camping. Ia berjalan tertatih mendekati mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah Teukie hyungnya! Aenyum yang menakutkan dan menggetarkan hati!

Donghae semakin berteriak tak karuan, sementara Ryeowook menutup matanya erat erat merasakan kehadiran sosok ia rasakan semakin mendekat. Perlahan kulit putihnya merasakan semilir angin, Ryeowook masih memejamkan matanya sembari meyakinkan hatinya. Ia tak takut! Tak lama. Jeritan Donghae berhenti. Ia mencoba membuka mata

Gelap. Semilir angin benar benar menerpa wajahnya. Angin kencang yang menghempas wajahnya begitu saja. Ryeowook mengigil

"hy-hyung?" nafasnya terengah karna ketakutan. Benar benar gelap gulita

"tak apa, tak ada apa apa... hyung sudah mematikan semua lampunya, tak apa" dekapan hangat Ryeowook rasakan. Tangan itu juga mendekapnya. Ia membalas dekapan hyungnya, ikut terisak bersama Donghae di pelukan sang hyung yang menenangkan. Ini rasanya memiliki hyung, beginilah rasanya.

Tepukan demi tepukan halus, Jungsoo berikan pada dua dongsaengnya yang kini mulai tertidur –sepertinya. Baiklah mereka akan tidur dalam gelap malam ini, keputusanya untuk mematikan seluruh saklar lampu sepertinya tepat. Kali ini mereka berdua benar benar membuatnya takut. Donghae menggila setelah adanya Ryeowook dan Ryeowook megatakan bahwa apa yang mereka alami karna rumah bekas kebakaran itu benar benar menakutkan. Tak ada yang tahu tentang bangunan itu. Tak ada yang tahu kisahnya, bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun!

.

.

.

" _ **perkenalkan Park Donghae, dia adik kecilku Kim Kyuhyun"**_

.

.

 **TBC/END**

Hehehe... agak horor ya kayaknya, semoga berhasil membuat suasana horornya #SemogaSemoga. Semoga kalian ngga bosen, dan tolong maafkan typo yang masih saja menjadi anak angkat dari setiap ff yang ku buat –Keh. Terimakasih banget buat yang udah review dan fav. Kalian semangat terbesarku ^^ jangan bosen bosen review ya... plis, aku Cuma pengen bahagia kok. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak #deepBow ^^

 **Arum Junnie** : iya hae uda gedhe raganya #hehehe

 **Dydy** : hehe makasih uda revie, hayo wook antagonis apa protagonis hayo...

 **MiOs** : bukan kekuatan -_- mungkin maksudnya kemampuan #Haha. Sebab akibat wookie bergabung tunggu di chap depan ya... #KalauLanjut ya

 **Kyuhae** : cie cie yang suka kyuhaeteuk cie cie... ukh, aku ngga tega buat bunuh wookie, dia terlalu imut ^^

 **Haebaragi86** : iya wook bisa ^^

 **Fishyhaerin** : hayo tebak... gimana karakternya wook... #Haha


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fabula lector,**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Super Junior**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Andaikan aku bisa menggapaimu. Andai aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu kala itu. Andai aku bisa menuntunmu. Andai aku bisa menjadi hujan untuk dirimu. Andai aku tak terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna apa yang kau katakan padaku. Kau tak akan berjalan dalam kegelapan –sendirian.

Park Jungsoo. Laki laki yang kini tengah mendalami ilmu seni rupa itu sedang sangat sibuk dengan sup iga sapi yang kini mengepul dihadapanya, bibirnya seolah tak pernah lelah untuk terus menyeruput kuah segar nan lezat itu.

"ya Park Jungsoo!" suara yang ia indikasikan sebagai suara pemilik kedai ini tak membuatnya memalingkan perhatianya sedikitpun. Ia sedang asyik!

"hemmm, kenapa ahjumma?"

Plok. Tampolan yang mau tak mau membuatnya mengaduh dan membelai sayang kepalanya sendiri

"dasar bocah nakal! Kapan kau akan menyelesaikan sekolahmu dan menikahi putriku hah! Jika pekerjaanmu hanya makan terus di kedaiku ini... arghh aku akan menjodohkan putriku dengan orang lain jika kau tak segera bekerja!" nurani seorang ibu. Boleh dikatakan begitu. Ia merasa sudah tua dan ingin segera menimang cucu. Ck! Mereka anak muda mana mengerti perasaan seperti ini

"uang ayahku terlalu banyak ahjumma, dan akan sangat sayang jika tidak aku gunakan untuk bersantai" sekali lagi jawaban dari 'calon anaknya' ini membuat kepala wanita paruh baya itu berdengung hebat. Ya ampun!

"astaga! Anak ini membuatku gila. Ck! Terserah kau saja." Ia menyerah dan memilih meninggalkan laki laki yang masih nampak seperti remaja ababil itu sendirian. Kini giliran sang anak yang menyambangi meja Jungsoo. Astaga! Harusnya ia makan dirumah saja tadi!

"apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa ibu marah begitu? Sampai urat kecantikanya benar benar terputus"

"kami membicarakan kau yang semakin tua dan tak ada yang mau melamarmu"

"yak! Kau jauh lebih tua dari aku"

"ya, memang... kau lahir tiga jam setelah aku, kau yang menyusulku ke dunia ini. Itu berarti dari dulu sudah terlihat bahwa kau yang mengejarku bukan aku yang mengejarmu"

"sadar dirilah kau Park!" Jungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat wajah marah wanita di depannya ini. Laki laki itu menghentikan aksi makan –sub lezatnya. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan. Meneliti wajah panik wanita di depanya

"jadi, apa kau sudah dapat informasi tentang rumah itu?"

Zonk

Itulah yang dirasakan wanita bermarga Kim itu. Park sialan yang selalu mengacaukan hidupnya. Park sialan yang selalu membuatnya tertipu dan menghancurkan imaginasi indahnya dan Park sialan yang selalu membuatnya merona tanpa sebab.

"aku tahu, sudah ku duga kau tak akan bersikap romantis meskipun 3 tahun lagi kita menikah huh"

"bwahahahahaha... memangnya kau berharap apa dariku Kim! Hahahahaha"

"diam kau Park! Ini" wanita itu menyerahkan selembar foto lama, terbukti dari gambarnya yang masih hitam putih. Ada tiga orang anak kecil disana. Yang Jungsoo ketahui sebagai dirinya, Kim dan seorang gadis kecil lagi yang tak ia kenal

"siapa dia? apa teman kita? Aku tak pernah ingat aku punya teman lain selain kau"

"aku juga tak tahu pastinya, ibu tak mau menceritakan padaku tentang hal ini, tapi sejauh yang ku tahu dia adalah in jung. Jung in jung, dia seorang anak yang pernah tinggal di rumah itu dan kurasa kita berteman cukup dekat. Lihat! " wanita cantik itu membalik foto tersebut. Tertulis nama mereka disana. Kim Jung Soo. Jungsoo menyerngit heran, seperti namanya

"ini singkatan nama kita bertiga"

"dari mana kau tahu namanya jung in jung?"

"ha-ha. Lucu sekali! Kau tak tahu betapa hebatnya calon istrimu ini Park? Kau lupa kalau aku salah satu hacker yang patut diperhitungkan? Oh... aku lupa! Pekerjaanmukan hanya menggambar. Itupun tak jelas bentuknya"

"ck! Itu gambar abstrak, orang bodoh sepertimu mana mengerti gambar indahku. Sudahlah jadi?"

"jadi apa? Tentu saja aku meretas dokumen negara untuk mendapatkan info ini. Sebenarnya aku tak perlu melakukan itu tapi untuk menjamin keakuratan informasi yang akan kuberikan pada calon suamiku aku harus melakukan yang terbaik bukan" wanita itu berucap serius dengan menekankan kata 'calon suamiku'

"jadi apa yang terjadi pada anak itu Kim? Aku tak mengerti"

"aku juga. Sepertinya kejadian kebakaran itu termasuk kategori kejadian biasa, jadi tidak ada sejarah yang mencatatnya"

"infomu tak berguna"

"ya! Tapi hal ini kurasa jauh lebih penting Park" wanita muda bermarga Kim itu menunjukkan laptopnya kehadapan Jungsoo. Wajah cantiknya nampak sedikit khawatir pada reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan manusia di depanya ini

"apa ini?" katakanlah Jungsoo bodoh. Dan itu fakta! Laki laki itu hanya tahu cara mencipratkan cat dari kuas. Bukan yang lain

"bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu bahwa Donghae tidak sendirian di dunia ini"

"ya, lalu?" mendengar nama Donghae membuat Jungsoo semangat. Alisnya sedikit berkerut guna memfokuskan pandanganya pada laptop di hadapanya. Katakanlah matanya berakomodasi penuh karna nyatanya ia minus dan tulisan tulisan di laptop wanitanya itu begitu kecil dan runtut. Seperti sebuah bahasa pemrograman yang tak ingin ia pahami

Jungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya itu. Mecari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Beberapa saat hingga wanita itu menekan tombol _enter_ dan muncullah sebuah laman dengan desain yang begitu unik menurut Jungsoo

" perhatikan, lihat simbol ini. Ini seperti gambar potongan kubik yang berceceran, ditengahnya merupakan inti dari badan kubik itu sendiri. Lihat masing masing jika disusun maka akan ada 3 bagian gambar utama bukan, bagian kanan dengan gambar burung dengan tulisan _Ptica,_ ini merupakan bahasa _kroat_ yang berarti burung, burung merupakan lambang masa depan, kau tentu tahu itu bukan?"

"ya, aku tahu" Jungsoo mengangguk angguk mendengar penuturan wanita Kim di sampingnya. Sedikit bingung juga sebenarnya

"lalu ini, bagian ke dua. Semua berhubungan dengan jam, jam pasir, big bang, jam analog, digital, semuanya jam, jika kita menggunakan analisa dari tulisan pada bagian pertama maka jam disini diindikasikan sebagai waktu" laki laki itu menyipitkan matanya, merasa menemukan sedikit kejanggalan pada pembagian subjek utama

"bukankah bagian ini juga jam? Kenapa kau tidak memasukkanya ke kategori dua?"

"kau tidak lihat? Perhatikan! Waktunya mundur Jungsoo! Lihat susunanya. 22: 25. Dan arah pasir yang bergerak naik, kau ini bodoh sekali! Ini menunjukkan masa lalu"

"seperti Donghae?"

"ya, dan mereka ini menamakan diri mereka sebagai fabula lector"

"apa?"

"fabula dalam bahasa latin berarti pembaca, dan lector adalah gambar"

"jadi, dari mana kau dapat info ini?"

"nah itu dia poin pentingnya, kemarin aku sedang mencari tahu tentang adik bungsumu itu, dan tak sengaja menemukan kata fabula ini. Persis di barisan utama dari pencarianku, karena merasa asing aku melakukan SQL injection ke situs pemerintah, dan ternyata fabula lector ini merupakan salah satu kasus lama yang sengaja disembunyikan negara, terhitung ada sekitar 300 fabula yang telah di laporkan di seluruh dunia, em... itu sekitar 40 sampai 50 tahun yang lalu"

" untuk apa mencari Ryeowook?"

"berapa kali harus ku katakan dia bukan Ryeowook! aku benar benar pernah melihat anak itu di suatu situs rahasia!"

"berapa kali lagi harus ku katakan, Ryeowook itu hanya anak kecil! Dia tidak punya keluarga Kim, kau tak seharusnya begitu" sebagai hyung jelas saja Jungsoo marah. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan kedai sub itu dengan urat tegang, merasa wanita yang menyimpan sebagian hatinya itu sama sekali tak menghargai keberadaan adik kecilnya yang lain.

"Jungsoo!" suara wanita itu tak membuat Jungsoo bergeming. Ia tetap melajukan langkahnya untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Bahkan tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih atas informasi yang ia peroleh tentang Donghae, hanya menginjeksikan SQL ke situs pemerintah saja dia juga bisa huh! Dia akan melakukanya sendiri nanti

.

.

.

Jungsoo tengah sulit memejamkan matanya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tertidur tapi otaknya tak kunjung mau berhenti berfikir, sudah puluhan sketch ia buat malam ini, dan tak ada satupun yang membuat batinya merasa terpuaskan.

Bukan hanya perkataan Kim yang membuatnya terjaga, tapi juga cerita Ryeowook siang tadi yang membuat otaknya bekerja keras untuk menemukan memory masa kecilnya yang hilang. Ryeowook menjelaskan tentang wanita itu.

Wanita yang sering menghantui Donghae

Adiknya itu mengatakan bahwa Donghae tak mau mengatakanya pada Jungsoo. Ia takut membuat hyungnya itu terbebani secara mental –seperti yang mereka alami saat ini. Keluarga mereka yang tengah diguncang misteri 'Hantu Wanita Tak Dikenal'

"huft..." entah ini kali keberapa laki laki bermarga Park itu membuang nafas beratnya. Matanya terpejam.

Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa wanita itu berasal dari masa lalunya. Sahabat masa kecilnya selain Kim. Bahkan ia tak ingat pernah memiliki teman lain selain Kim. Ryeowook tak mengatakan siapa nama anak itu –tak mengetahuinya, ia mengatakan bahwa Donghae pernah melihat gumulan awan dilangit diantara kedai sub dan rumahnya, gumulan awan itu yang menggambarkan bahwa mereka memang dulunya berteman, juga beberapa cipratan dan bekas mangkuk yang berada di kedai sub, gambar gambar itu menceritakan tentang bola dunia, ayunan, prosotan, bak pasir, dan beberapa mainan tradisional lain. Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa sebelum dibangun kedai, dulunya tempat itu adalah taman bermain, disanalah semua dimulai.

Gadis kecil itu terjatuh saat bermain. Entah karna Jungsoo atau karna Kim, yang pasti karena kejadian itu syaraf matanya mengalami kerusakan, dan satu matanya terpaksa diangkat karna hal itu. Awalnya semua baik baik saja hingga semua kebaikan itu perlahan berlalu! Tahun tahun itu tergantikan dengan tahun penuh cemoohan dan penghinaan. Tak ada orang tua yang membiarkan anaknya bermain dengan gadis itu, termasuk orang tua Jungsoo dan Kim. Tapi Jungsoo – anak laki laki itu memberinya harapan dengan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Kim akan selalu menemani gadis itu, akan selalu bermain dengan gadis itu asal ia mau menunggunya pulang sekolah, Jungsoo menjanjikan cahaya baru di hidup gadis kecil itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa akan menuntun dan menjadi penerang bagi gelapnya dunia si gadis, akan membela dan melindungi gadis itu dengan tangan kecilnya.

Tapi sekali lagi, kekecewaan yang harus di dapatkan si gadis kecil. Baik Jungsoo dan Kim tak pernah lagi datang padanya. Hingga di suatu malam yang gelap ketika semua orang tengah asyik dengan samudera kapuknya, terjadi pemadaman listrik di daerah itu, gadis itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan lilin yang kemudian menjadi petaka bagi hidupnya. Rumahnya terbakar termasuk ia dan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi takdir berkata lain! Gadis itu bisa keluar dari kobaran api, meski dengan wajah melepuh dan langkah tertatih ia mencoba untuk mencapai rumah Jungsoo, berharap keluarga itu mau membantunya –menyelamatkan ayah ibunya!

Puluhan kali ia menekan bel, namun tak satupun penghuni rumah itu menyadari keberadaanya

"usu! U-ssu- usu!" gadis kecil itu tak berhenti, masih mencoba memanggil nama salah satu sahabatnya dengan kemampuan seadanya. Dengan suara lirih dan cadelnya! Karna bibirnya terasa akan sobek jika ia menggerakkanya sedikit saja. Pada akhirnya semua usahanya sia sia. Ia tak kuat dengan semua ini! Tidak dengan semua luka yang ia bawa! puluhan kali ia mengetuk pintu itu tak pernah terbuka, hingga ajal menjemputnya, hingga kedua orang tuanya juga semua yang ia miliki habis tak bersisa. Itulah yang menyebabkan sosok mata itu juga berada di gerbang depan rumahnya.

"ia membenci rencana pertunanganku dan Kim" sekali lagi Park tertua di rumah ini menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar wanita dari masa lalunya itu berhenti meneror adik adiknya.

"apa ayah melakukan hypnotis padaku dulu? Kenapa aku tak mengingatnya... argh!" Jungsoo mengacak rambuatnya kasar. Mungkin segelas air akan membantu menyegarkan fikiranya. Ia beranjak ke dapur, berniat mengambil air dan beberapa cemilan hingga matanya dikagetkan dengan sosok Ryeowook yang tengah duduk termenung memegangi sebuah foto

"siapa dia Ryeowook ah?" Ryeowook nampak tersentak, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dengan riang seperti biasanya

"a-a hyung..., dia adik kecilku. Namanya Kim Kyuhyun" Jungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. Adik?

"kau mau bercerita?"

"em- aku tak ingin membahasnya. Hyung aku akan tidur dulu" adik kecilnya itu pergi begitu saja. Mungkin ia adik Ryeowook dulu, ayahnya mengatakan bahwa keluarga Ryeowook dulunya pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan seluruh anggota keluarganya, hanya Ryeowook yang tersisa dan bocah kecil itu menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di panti asuhan.

.

.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya. Bau besi dan timbal yang begitu menyengat membuatnya membuka mata, suara gemericik air juga bunyi peralatan yang mendengung membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia mengibaskan kepalanya sekali lagi dan barulah ia sadar bahwa ia sekarang tengah berada di sebuah kursi dalam keadaan terikat. Nampaknya bukan kursi biasa karna selain warnanya yang menyerupai tembaga kursi ini juga mengeluarkan bau tembaga yang khas, ah ini memang terbuat dari tembaga!

Donghae kembali mengedarkan pandanganya mengelilingi ruangan ini, disampingnya ada sebuah alat seperti helm kepala yang biasa digunakan di salon salon, tapi sepertinya lebih canggih karna dihubungkan dengan lampu kelap kelip dan kabel yang menjuntai juntai. Donghae tidak panik, karna dia tahu ini hanya gudang dengan bernagai pernak pernik yang baginya sedikit berlebihan karna terlalu banyak lampu. Eh ia diculik kah?

"hae hyung kau sudah sadar? Selamat datang di lab. Ku " Donghae menoleh mendengar suara Ryeowook. Dahinya menyerngit heran saat melihat Ryeowook tengah mendorong seseorang di kursi roda, seorang anak yang nampak seusia dengan Ryeowook. Hatinya miris saat melihat kondisi anak itu, bocah laki laki itu duduk dengan pasrah, seolah semua sarafnya memang tak bisa di gerakkan. Mulut bocah itu sedikit terbuka dan hanya mengeluarkan kata 'au-au'. Anak itu mengenakan perban di kepalanya, perban yang terlihat sangat tebal. Mata anak itu juga nampak tak fokus dan penuh ketakutan, Donghae mencoba membacanya! Membaca dari apapun yang ia lihat dari anak itu, mulai dari lipatan saraf yang nampak menonjol di bagian dahinya, dan juga otot- otot tegang di sekitar leher anak tersebut.

Ryeowook mendekat sembari mengucapkan kata kata lembut di telinga anak itu, anak yang Donghae anggap terkena penyakit Parkinson. Lalu kenapa dia tak melepas ikatan Donghae?

"Ryeowook kenapa aku terikat disini? Kau tak mau membantuku eoh?" adik kecilnya itu menoleh, menampakkan wajah yang sama sekali tak dikenal Donghae –bukan! Itu memang Ryeowook tapi dengan aura dan tatapan yang berbeda

"membantumu? Aku sudah membantumu selama ini, sekarang kau yang harus membantuku" Donghae terkejut melihat mata Ryeowook yang menampakkan berbagai ekspresi. Ketakutan dan kesakitan!

"apa maksudmu?"

"perkenalkan Park Donghae, ini adik kecilku Kim Kyuhyun" dengan santai Kim kecil itu memposisikan seseorang yang diakuinya sebagai adik di samping Donghae. Mulai memasang alat yang Donghae anggap helm tadi ke kepalanya. Menyambungkan berbagai kabel tadi dengan rangkaian paralel ataupun seri yang tak Donghae ketahui maksudnya

"a-apa? Bukankah seluruh keluargamu meninggal karena kecelakaan? Ada apa ini Ryeowook!" Donghae tambah histeris saat Ryeowook juga memasang helm itu di kepalanya. Memaksanya untuk berhenti menggerakkan kepala

"haish! Aku tak mau membuang waktuku. Kau itu terlalu cerewet!" lampu diatas alat keduanya mulai menyala. Menandakan tegangan mulai dinaikkan dan arus mulai mengalir, menimbulkan kejut kejut listrik kecil yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa girang tanpa maksud. Lalu kenapa Donghae tidak?

"Wookie! Apa yang kau lakukan, kau mau apa?"

"aku akan memeras cairan otakmu dan menanamkanya pada otak adikku" Donghae memejamkan matanya erat saat dirasanya efek aliran listrik itu mulai menyentuh rambutnya. Seolah semua rambutnya tertarik keatas, melewati celah porinya menyentuh syaraf kulit kepalanya.

"kau bukan pembaca? Kau kecewa karna mereka melakukan ini pada adikmu? Aku melihat diriku diantara orang orang yang melakukan ini pada adikmu. Kau ingin melakukan hal yang sama padaku Kim Ryeowook?" selain kepalanya yang mulai sedikit pusing hati seorang Park Donghae juga berteriak sakit! Melihat masa lalu Kyuhyun membuatnya terluka, dan kini seseorang yang telah ia anggap adik akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya!

"DIAM! Kau dan kaummu itu sama saja! Kalian para fabula tak akan pernah mengerti! Aku melindunginya, aku juga melindungi Kyuhyun kecilku dengan baik! Percayalah aku juga melakukanya! Tapi aku hanya anak kecil, kekuatanku tak pernah cukup untuk melawan para fabula dewasa, hingga mereka mengambil adikku. Mengambil Kyuhyun kecilku, memeras cairan otaknya dan membuat otak mereka lebih berkembang, mereka membuat Kyuhyun kecilku menderita. Membuangnya di pinggir jalan setelah tak butuh!. Membuatnya nampak seperti anak idiot. Semua orang menghina kami!, menghina adik kecil yang ku besarkan dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku bersumpah akan mengembalikan semua kebahagiaanya. Aku bersumpah!"

"dan kau memilihku menjadi pengganti adikmu?" Ryeowook terdiam. Ia memutus tegangan yang semula gigih ia naikkan. Matanya berkaca kaca menatap Donghae dan adiknya secara bergantian

"Donghae hyung sungguh –sungguh aku tak ingin melakukan ini padamu, Aku sudah melakukan segalanya! Aku menanamkan elektrik di otak Kyuhyun, berharap syarafnya yang mengecil kembali berkembang tapi itu tak berhasil, aku juga telah mengalirkan AC dengan high voltage, itu juga tak membantu, melakukan implan, persemaian syaraf dingga menjadikanya dielektrikpun pernah ku lakukan tapi itu juga tak membantu. Hanya fabula pembaca masa lalu yang bisa mengobati adikku. Aku juga fabula –percayalah! Aku juga fabula tapi aku membaca masa depan. Aku mengetahui semua yang kau ketahui karna aku membaca masa depanmu"

"cih –dan kau membaca masa depan kesembuhan adikmu melalui ayahku?" Donghae mencoba menghalau air matanya. Bulir bening itu merangsek keluar saat melihat banyak kejadian di ruangan ini, kesakitan Kyuhyun!

" O! Kau tahu? Ya, kau benar. Teukie hyung sangat melindungimu sehingga tak ada satupun fabula yang bisa menemukanmu, tapi ayahmu tidak! Beliau yakin bahwa kau hanya terkena penyakit hingga aku memiliki celah untuk menemukanmu" Ryeowook mengambil nafas sejenak. Kembali menghembuskanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun

"kau akan segera sembuh kyu, hyung janji kali ini akan berhasil" Kyuhyun terkikik geli saat hyungnya menyentuh pipi penuh guratan saraf nya. Entah apa yang ia rasa, ia hanya sibuk dengan ketakutan pada dunianya sendiri

"hae hyung, maafkan aku" tegangan kembali dinaikkan. Kali ini tidak secara bertahap karena Ryeowook telah menyalakan power supply itu sebelumnya, hingga tegangan itu melonjak drastis dengan sendirinya. Donghae kejang! Kepalanya serasa simasuki oleh banyak semut kecil! Otaknya berdenyut nyeri seolah sedang diperas dan di hantam! Kesakitan yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, kulit kulit kepalanya seperti ditusuki jarum! Matanya lelah terbuka, rasa sakit ini benar benar menggerogoti kesadaranya, sayup sayup ia mendengar teriakan hyungnya, itu Teukie hyungnya! Matanya ingin terbuka. Ia ingin melihat hyungnya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum ia benar benar kembali pada Tuhan

"Donghae! Park Donghae buka matamu! PARK DONGHAE HYUNG BILANG BUKA MATAMU!" semua gelap. Bagi Donghae suara hyungnya sudah cukup untuknya merasa tenang. Sudah cukup

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ciaattttt... chap kali ini puanjang buanget ya. Dan bertele tele, oke saya juga merasakan kok #Hehe. Ini akibat banyaknya kasus yang saya sembunyikan di awal huhu. Pasti kalian bingung bagaimana Donghae bisa di lab. Ryeowook haha itu tujuan saya kekeke. Dan saya berniat mengakhiri ff ini di chap depan, jadi maaf saya terpaksa lanjut meski tanpa persetujuan kalian T.T

Sekali lagi maaf jika ff ini membosankan dan berbelit belit. Juga terimakasih atas review dan fav nya ^^ #deepBow . kalian yang paling mengerti saya huhu. Akhir kata ayo kita main ' Tebak Nasib Haekyu'

 **Maulida fishy n snowers** : haha ngga papa. Saya mah orangnya baik #Uhuk

 **Ryeonggu** : memang. Sekarang udah engga tapi

 **RyuHae** : setuju

 **Fitriyana883** : makasih ^^. Sekarang uda puanjang semoga ngga bosen ^^

 **Arum Junnie** : uda kejawab ya hehehe

 **Kyuhae** : hehe uda ada kyu kan sekarang

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** : uda kejawabnya kekeke. Dan ini bukan ff horor. Ini brothership jangan todong saya pakai pistol #BawaBatu

 **Fishyhaerin** : ke kepoan anda terjawab *Wink


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fabula lector,**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Super junior**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi yang indah dengan senandung merdu dari burung yang saling bersautan. Mentari sejuk dan hembusan tipis angin yang mengudara membuat semua mata enggan untuk terbuka. Surya tengah bermain dengan sulur sulurnya, menyelusup melalui celah celah jendela kamar. Membuat seorang laki laki usia sekitar 25 tahunan itu menggeliat kecil karna tidur cantiknya terusik

Jungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Masih menyesuaikan manik karamelnya dengan cahaya di ruangan tersebut. Ugh! Dia kesiangan lagi. Perlahan kaki kaki itu melangkah menuju kamar adik adiknya

"hae? Wookie...?" mereka sudah berangkat, hanya itu alasan terlogis saat tak mendapati keberadaan kedua adiknya. Toh dia juga harus segera berangkat. Kaki kakinya terhenti saat menemukan note singkat di meja makan. Tersenyum simpul saat membaca isi dari note yang ditinggalkan kedua adiknya

 _ **Hae hyung dan wookie berangkat dulu teukie hyung**_

 _ **Kami meninggalkan sarapan untuk hyung juga**_

 _ **Pasti enak^^ Harus enak!**_

 _ **Selamat mencoba ^^**_

 _ **HaeWook**_

"ck, mereka ini... hah aku akan segera bahagia" pria itu bergumam pelan sembari menikmati sarapan paginya. Terus tersenyum membayangkan keributan yang dibuat kedua adiknya saat membuat sarapan tadi pagi, bukankah tidurnya benar benar seperti kerbau? Ckckck

.

.

.

Kampus terasa sedikit sepi hari ini, Jungsoo harus setia mendudukkan dirinya di perpustakaan karena dosen tua yang mengajar di kelasnya menghadiri sebuah seminar. Ck! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi

Kibum bilang semua orang sedang menghadiri seminar akbar itu. Kibum itu salah satu adiknya. Anak dari ayah dan ibu tirinya.

Professor Nathan Kim

Alasan semua orang mengikuti seminar membosankan itu. Ini merupakan seminar pertama tentang karya baru Prof. Nathan Kim, tentang pembuktian black hole yang bisa memuat waktu antar dimensi. Professor gila itu benar benar membuat tiruan matahari dan mematikanya. Kibum yang bilang begitu.

Prof. Nathan memang jenius gila! mereka sangat beruntung dia mau meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mampir, bahkan semua sekolah sains diliburkan agar semua yang berada di bidang sains bisa melihat Prof Nathan. Negara mendanai dan ikut andil dalam hal ini. Dia merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik MIT dan masih banyak lagi yang diceritakan adiknya itu tentang si Prof. Nathan, Jungsoo sampai pusing mendengarnya. Kibum memang pendiam, tapi tidak jika sudah berbicara tentang sains ataupun salah satu ilmuan yang di idolakan bocah itu.

Yang membuat semua orang semangat adalah karena tak ada satupun ilmuan korea yang pernah bertemu Professor pengganti Einstein itu. Foto Prof. Nathan tidak bisa di unduh dengan sembarangan dan harus memiliki akses khusus untuk melihatnya.

Anak itu benar benar menganut asas semagat 45 demi bertemu orang yang menurut Jungsoo 'Hanya Manusia Biasa'. Baiklah Jungsoo akan menjemput Ryeowook dan Donghae lalu piknik bersama, bukankah Kibum bilang tadi semua sekolah sains diliburkan hari ini. Hem... memang hari yang indah.

.

.

.

Wajah tampan salah satu anggota keluarga Park itu menjadi masam saat tak mendapati kedua adiknya di sekolah ataupun di rumah. Sepertinya kedua adiknya itu juga ikut seminar. Jadilah dia disini dengan kerikil sebagai teman perjalananya menuju kedai sub milik kekasihnya. Semoga wanita itu sedang dalam mood baik!

Jungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak memandangi rumah sisa kebakaran. Ia tersenyum sebentar sembari menatapi puing puing kotor itu. Sedikit meringis saat menyadari bahwa memorinya tak juga dapat ia temukan

"kau menungguku in jung? Maafkan aku. Aku dan Kim akan selalu menjadi temanmu hemm?" semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan poni pria itu. seperti ada rasa lega yang dibawa hembusan angin tadi.

Ponselnya bergetar. Tanda pesan masuk. Ia belum berniat membukanya, mungkin pesan dari Donghae yang meminta ijin. Ia masih ingin berbela sungkawa! Tak lama. Handphonenya kembali berbunyi dan sepertinya orang di seberang sana benar benar tidak sabar

"ck! Hallo... Kibum, kenapa?"

" _hyung... hyung apa kau tahu selama ini kau tinggal dengan siapa? Coba tebak?"_ ck. Dia tetap anak kecil yang butuh hyung untuk teman bermain

"Donghae dan Ryeowook, Kibum"

" _kau salah hyung! Dia Prof Nathan yang aku ceritakan tadi, dia sedang mencari inspirasi untuk riset terbarunya. Tapi sepertinya dia tak menyadari keberadaanku jadi aku tak bisa menyapanya. Aku akan kerumah kalian setelah ini_ " Kibum bercerita dengan kebahagiaan yang meluap luap, berbeda dengan Jungsoo yang mendadak cemas dan khawatir. Ada kebohongan diantara mereka? Ingatanya melayang pada perkataan Kim beberapa saat lalu

"a-apa? Kau tidak bercanda Kibum? Apa Donghae juga bersamamu? Apa Donghae juga ikut seminar Kibum?"

" _hae hyung tidak ada hyung, diadakan seleksi untuk peserta. Peserta harus memiliki minimal 3 riset hyung"_

"co-coba kau cari Donghae, mungkin ia berada di sekitar situ! Kau tahu dia tak boleh pergi kesembarang tempat. Ku mohon Kibum, cari Donghae!" perasaan khawatir terus menggelayuti seseorang yang telah lama menyandang gelar Hyung itu. Dimana Donghae!

" _i-iya hyung"_

Jungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tanganya bergetar medial nomor utama yang berada di kontaknya. Dimana adiknya itu!

Perasaanya mulai tak enak saat nomor Donghae mendadak tidak aktif. Begitu juga Ryeowook. Apa yang terjadi? Firasatnya mengatakan ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa adiknya! Belum lagi fakta bahwa Ryeowook menyembunyikan identitas aslinya! Astaga

"a-ahjumma! Kim! Donghae hilang tolong aku... dongsaengku hilang!" setelah berteriak kesetanan Jungsoo hanya duduk diam sembari terus menggumamkan nama Donghae. Otaknya buntu jika menyangkut keadaan Donghae. Batinya hanya akan mengecap rasa sakit saat merasa Donghae hilang dari genggamanya. Ia adalah hyung! Dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Donghaenya

Kim berdecak kesal saat ia mencoba melacak nomor Donghae melalui _tracer service_. Merasa dibohongi karena alamat yang tercetak di layar komputernya adalah alamat rumah Jungsoo sendiri. Ia melirik pada ibunya yang nampak menutup kedai dan menghubungi ayah dan ibu Jungsoo. Sekali lagi, ia akan bekerja keras!

"kurasa Donghae benar benar diculik, dan yang bermain dengan kita bukan orang sembarangan. Berkali kali aku memasukkan ID Donghae ke berbagai layanan tracking, jawabanya selalu kembali ke rumahmu Jungsoo"

Pria itu nampak kuyu. Rambutnya acak acakan tak beraturan. Kesan menenangkan yang biasa tersemat pada diri pria itu hilang, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya iba

"tenanglah. Sekarang aku tahu dengan siapa kita bermain"

"kumohon, temukan adikku... hanya dia alasanku untuk hidup" jiwa wanita itu terkoyak. Mata kosong pria ini membuat jantungnya seakan dihantam kesakitan. Rasa yang bahkan tak pernah ia cap sebelumnya

Sedikit menggeletukkan jemarinya. Tangan tangan lentik itu mulai kembali menari di atas keyboard, memulai dari meretas situs pemerintah. Menanamkan _back door_ agar ia mendapat _user name_ dan _password_ untuk bisa mengakses situs itu dengan leluasa. Tak butuh waktu lama, hingga bahasa kode pemrograman yang ada di hadapanya dapat terpecahkan, menampilkan beberapa informasi seputar negaranya. Ia menjalankan aplikasi WHM agar ia bisa mengakses tiap situs yang ada di dalamnya.

Ia melakukan _log in_ ke dalam salah satu situs jurnal ilmiah. Akan mudah menemukan ilmuan dengan menemukan penemuanya. Pandangan mata wanita itu tertarik untuk membobol situs milik pemerintah Amerika Serikat, dari sana ia menemukan nama Nathan Kim. Astaga! Wanita itu berdecak kagum melihat deretan penemuan bocah dengan wajah Ryeowook itu. Dari sana Ia mendapatkan DNS dari lab. Pribadi si Professor gila

3 jam

"kau bermain dengan orang yang salah anak kecil"

"kau menemukanya?" seolah menemukan secercah harapan. Pria itu bangkit dari rasa terpuruknya saat melihat senyuman terbit di sudut bibir wanita itu, ikut menyaksikan apa yang wanitanya kerjakan

Semudah itu? Membobol data dari orang paling genius di abad ini? Mungkinkah? Perlahan tapi pasti layar komputer di hadapan wanita itu berubah menjadi gelap. Menghilangkan semua data yang bahkan belum ia selesai terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa latin

"sial!" berkali kali wanita itu menekan power tapi layar di hadapanya tak juga menyala. Perlahan pada layar terlihat gambar kupu kupu berterbangan di sertai tawa mengejek yang sarat penghinaan.

 **Game over**

Tulisan yang menandakan bahwa ia benar benar kalah! Sial

Sekarang komputernya benar benar hancur, perlahan ia melihat berbagai datanya terunduh balik tanpa bisa dihentikan. Berulang kali wanita itu menekan enter, tapi program yang ia jalankan untuk menghentikan virus yang memborbardir komputernya tak juga menunjukkan hasil. Ia menggerang frustasi

Listrik padam

"sial! Dia mengambil semua akses yang pernah ku lakukan, termasuk pendaftaran listrik untuk rumah ini. Sial! Ingatkan aku untuk mencincangnya!" suara menggelegar wanita itu membuat salah satu penghuni rumah merasa harus ikut membantu turun tangan

"ada yang bisa ku bantu noona?" salah satu adik Jungsoo itu datang dengan wajah kuyunya.

"Kibum! Astaga, untung kau datang! sekarang bantu noona "

Dua orang bertalenta sama itu memulai tugasnya. Pekerjaan berat yang akan membuat jari mereka berteriak minta berhenti. Membuat kepala berdenyut nyeri dan menghasilkan seringaian lebar saat situs yang mereka jeajahi tak menyadari keberadaan mereka di dalamnya

Sudah 2 hari. Belum ada perkembangan apapun tentang kasus Donghae, penyelidikan dari pihak kepolisian juga belum menunjukkan adanya hasil.

Berbeda dengan dua orang yang tengah sibuk menarikan jemari di atas keyboard. Park Jungsoo. Pria itu berkali kali bangun dan pingsan, bahkan setelah kedua orang Tuanya datang sekalipun pria itu sama sekali tak mau berbicara dan hanya menggumamkan kata Donghae. Tak ada kehidupan yang diperlihatkan kedua maniknya. Hanya ada ketakutan dan penyesalan

Semua orang tengah terlelap, termasuk Jungsoo yang belum bangun sejak pingsan 2 jam lalu. Kibum hampir menyerah hingga ia menekan enter dengan serampangan. Dua kali enter berturut turut serta melakukan restart untuk programnya agar ia tidak dihabisi oleh sistem Professor yang ia puja itu

Sebuah angka tiba tiba muncul disana. Ia segera membangunkan satu satunya patner yang ia miliki. Berharap ini adalah angin segar bagi mereka

"jika kita menanggapinya, akan ada dua kemungkinan Kibum ah, kita berhasil atau menghancurkan sistem kita sendiri" manik wanita itu menatap lurus layar monitor Kibum, rasa kantuk yang menyergap matanya sama sekali tak menghalangi kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan manik hitam itu

"tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba" keduanya mengangguk sepakat dan

Enter

Sedikit proses loading. Membuat dua pasang mata itu nyaris tak berkedip menantikan hasil yang akan mereka dapatkan

Perlahan. Layar menampilkan foto orang yang mereka anggap sebagai Kim Ryeowook. Menampilkan beberapa biodata tentang Nathan Kim. Juga data data tentang penelitian yang pernah dilakukan. Termasuk alamat laboratorium dan update keberadaan Nathan Kim saat ini

"dia di labnya. Kita bisa kesana sekarang noona!"

"ya!, tak usah ajak Jungsoo. Pria itu bisa pingsan saat mencium bau timbal nanti"

"aku harus ikut"

Dua orang itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan saat melihat Jungsoo yang bersikeras mau ikut dengan wajah tegangnya. Bukan kelemahan Jungsoo yang mereka takutkan! Tapi Jungsoo yang membabi buta dan menyakiti Ryeowook, itu yang lebih mereka khawatirkan

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga tengah berada di depan sebuah pintu dari gudang tua. Bahkan untuk menemukan lab. Ini sangat sulit, setiap sisinya diberi hologram untuk menyamarkan tempat aslinya, jika saja mereka tak berhasil meretas sistem ini, sudah pasti lab. Ini tak akan ditemukan

"sepertinya ada penggunaan tegangan dengan voltase sangat tinggi di dalam, kalian saja yang masuk. Aku akan meretas sistemnya, sementara kalian menyibukkan Ryeowook dengan sensor itu" Jungsoo dan Kim mengangguk mengerti, dua orang itu mulai memasuki ruang tersebut.

Kim tercengang. Apa yang ia lihat saat ini benar benar meleset dari ekspektasi yang telah ia bangun mengenai ruang kerja seorang Nathan Kim. Hanya ada satu ruangan tanpa sekat yang diisi banyak barang ciptaan anak itu -sepertinya

"Kim Kyuhyun" Jungsoo berujar pelan saat matanya menangkap sosok anak yang tengah cekikikan. Donghaenya pasti disana juga!

Ia berlari! Matanya menangkap keberadaan sang adik yang tengah kejang kejang

"Donghae! Park Donghae buka matamu! PARK DONGHAE HYUNG BILANG BUKA MATAMU!" hyung mana yang tak kesetanan melihat adiknya meregang nyawa dibawah listrik bertegangan tinggi, belum lagi kepala adiknya yang seolah terhisap oleh alat seperti helm itu, tak akan ada manusia yang rela melihat adiknya mengalami penderitaan ini. Pelukan wanita itu membuatnya terhenti, apa ini?

"KIM! LEPAS! Donghaeku dia kesakitan KIM!" bahkan auman pria itu nampak serak. Wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah dan menangisi keadaan saat Jungsoo merangkak mendekati Ryeowook, pria itu menjatuhkan segala harga dirinya dihadapan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap adik ini. Demi apapun, Jungsoo yakin Ryeowook juga menyayangi Donghae

"Ryeowook ah... hyung mohon... tolong, tolong lepaskan Donghae...hyung mohon" Kim Ryeowook. Pria kecil itu kesakitan menyaksikan adegan tak manusiawi dihadapanya. Menyaksikan hyung yang sudah merawatnya berbulan bulan itu menjerit dan meraung seperti orang gila minta Donghae dilepaskan. Menyaksikan hyung yang sangat dihormatinya itu rela mencium kakinya demi sang adik.

"hyung mohon Ryeowook ah, lepaskan Donghae... dia hyungmu... wookie, dia hae hyungmu... wookie,, jebal..." air mata sudah membanjiri wajah pria kecil itu, mata kecilnya menatap ke arah sang adik yang nampak cekikikan meski di sengat dengan tegangan tinggi. Batinya kembali terluka saat menyadari bahwa cara ini juga tak akan berhasil

"mi-mianhae Kyuhyun ah... maafkan hyung...kyu"

Blitzzz

Tuas tegangan ditarik kebawah. Menandakan bahwa aliran suply tegangan dihentikan. Jungsoo langsung bangkit memeluk Donghae. Sementara Ryeowook mendekati adiknya yang tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, pandangan mata anak itu tetap kosong- seperti sebelumnya. Nathan Kim telah hancur, jauh lebih hancur dari sebelumnya

"maafkan hyung kyu... maaf membohongimu lagi" bocah kecil yang juga menyandang gelar hyung itu memeluk erat satu satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Tangisnya pecah ketika Kyuhyun turut menyambut menepuk nepuk kecil punggung sempitnya

"a-u—a—u " Kyukhyun kecilnya. Adik yang ia besarkan dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Adik yang ia jaga dengan segenap kekuatan terbatasnya. Adik yang tak akan sanggup bertahan lama dengan keadaanya saat ini. Orang yang membawa nyawa dan nafasnya

Jungsoo masih mendekap Donghae. Bahkan udara di ruangan ini terasa tak cukup untuknya bernafas. Batinya sesak luar biasa, tak ada yang bisa ia dengar selain detak jantung Donghae yang lemah. Dengan ini... hanya dengan ini jiwanya sudah lega luar biasa. Mendengar bahwa jantung adiknya itu masih berdetak rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Sudah cukup asal donghaenya tetap bernafas

Nyawanya serasa dicabut saat secara berangsur suara surga itu hilang. Jantung Donghaenya berhenti berdetak!

"PARK DONGHAE! Park Donghae... hyung mohon, buka matamu" Jungsoo memeluk erat adiknya, menulikan telinganya dari teriakan Kim dan Kibum yang bersikeras memaksanya untuk melepaskan Donghae dari pelukanya. Ia tak butuh mereka! Donghae tak butuh mereka! Donghae hanya butuh dirinya. Hanya ia dan Donghae

"ssstttttt jangan takut hae. Tidurlah. Hyung disini, hyung akan menjagamu... sssssttttt, ada hyung disini..." Jungsoo terus membisikkan kata kata itu dengan lembut. Menepuk nepuk pelan punggung adik terkasihnya itu . Berharap Donghaenya segera tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Tempat ini memang selalu sepi dan menenangkan. Sepoi sepoi angin menerbangkan poni pria bermarga Park itu. Jungsoo meletakkan karangan bunganya, lili putih untuk seseorang di sisi kirinya dan mawar putih untuk seseorang di sisi kanan. Ia kembali berdiri.

"aku mengirim Ryeowook ke jepang, kalian tidak keberatan kan?" Ia melakukan penghormatan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Hidupnya harus terus berlanjut. Apapun yang terjadi

.

.

.

Ryeowook menyibakkan tirai ruangannya, menyaksikan anak anak Tk itu berbaris dengan rapi. Menyaksikan mereka tertawa membuat rasa rindunya pada Kyuhyun sedikit terobati. Membuat ia memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal di tempat ini

Handphonenya bergetar. "Jungsoo hyung?... O hyung?"

" _Ryeowook ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Saengi, kau sudah sarapan? Jangan bilang kau masih duduk di dalam lab baumu itu! Ya Kim Ryeowook jawab hyungmu ini!"_

" aku akan makan sebentar lagi hyung... aku sedang melihat senyum anak anak itu"

" _ya, Ryeowook ah... berapa kali hyung bilang, pulanglah... dan mainlah ketempat Donghae dan Kyuhyun, mereka pasti merindukanmu_ " pria bermarga Kim itu tersenyum simpul. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyeruak diatas rasa lega yang kini menggelayutinya

"hem" ia rindu dongsaeng dan hyung nya itu. Separuh jiwanya menariknya untuk pulang, tapi seketika memori itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Rasa bersalah, malu dan ketakutan itu menghantam mimpinya untuk kembali. Menemui mereka? Bukankah terdengar mustahil

" _Ryeowook ah, kau disana? Ya... kau mendengarkan hyung? Kim Ryeowook? Hyung rasa akan ada perusuh yang datang tak diundang"_

"y-ya hyung" terdengar suara ribut dari line seberang. Nampak seperti keributan masal sebenarnya, Ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung saat suara panggilanya berubah menjadi tak jelas

"hyung? Teukie hyung? Ada apa hyung?"

" _wookie hyung ini aku!... hyung! Kau tak pernah mau mengangkat telephone dari ku apa kau tak merindukan adik kecilmu yang tampan ini eoh? Ya! Wookie ah, kau juga tak mengangkat telephoneku! apa kau lupa pada hyung tampanmu ini eoh?_ " Ryeowook hanya terkikik geli saat mendengar suara dari dua orang yang mengisi sebagian besar ruang di otaknya itu. Air mata kembali merembes melewati mata beningnya dengan lancang.

" _hyung kau menangis? Ck kau pasti merindukanku kan... pulanglah hyung... kami merindukanmu, Donghae hyung juga merindukanmu"_ Ryeowook menetralkan suaranya. Mengatur perasaanya sedemikian rupa agar kembali tenang

"syukurlah- syukurlah kyu... bagaimana keadaanmu heum? Apa Donghae hyung melatihmu dengan baik eoh?"

" _aku sudah latihan berjalan, aku hampir bisa hyung! Kim noona dan teukie hyung yang membantuku. Kibum dan hyung ikan ini hanya mengganggu latihanku saja... kau cepatlah pulang hyuuung... dan ajak aku bertemu ibu dan ayah. Teukie hyung tak pernah membawaku kesana!"_

"teuki hyung ke tempat mereka?" Ryeowook meyiptkan matanya tanpa sadar. Ekspresi lain saat ia terkejut

" _heum... teukie hyung kesana tiap minggu, membawakan lili putih untuk ibu dan mawar putih untuk ayah. Kalau aku kesana nanti aku akan membawakan mereka banyak makanan juga, iya kan hyung?"_

"kau benar kyu. Kyu kyu hyung memang paling pintar. Berlatihlah yang giat... hyung akan pulang satu tahun lagi saat pernikahan teukie hyung, kita ketempat ayah dan ibu. Otthe?"

" _kau yang terbaik hyung. Aku juga akan genius sepertimu saat sembuh nanti"_

"kyu, hyung harus mengambil data. Hyung akan mengakhiri panggilanya eoh... hyung menyayangimu, salam untuk semuanya" tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook mengakhiri panggilanya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Mengulang kembali memori tentang kebodohanya. Hari itu! Saat ia membaca masa depan yang ditampilkan oleh kopi yang tak sengaja ia tumpahkan ke baju Tuan Park. Saat ia membaca bahwa ia akan menemukan jalan untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun melalui pria paruh baya itu kebahagiaan seolah memenuhi dunianya, apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa Tuan Park memiliki seoang anak fabula masa lalu. Dunianya benar benar terasa kembali cerah. Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah dalam mengartikan gambar itu. jalan itu bukan dari jalan yang sama yang dilakukan orang orang itu pada adiknya. Otak memiliki donor dan resepien yang harus dicocokan, dan ia mengabaikan fakta itu. ia hampir membunuh Kyuhyun juga hae hyungnya.

Tuan Park hanya jalan untuknya agar bertemu Kim noona. Wanita itu mengenalkanya pada sebuah program yang disebut JTS ( _Jaringan Saraf Tiruan_ ) yang didalamnya dimasukkan informasi mengenai kondisi sesungguhnya dari saraf manusia, melalui program itu setiap saraf di otak Kyuhyun dirangsang secara perlahan. Dan hal itu membuahkan hasil yang tak pernah di duga Ryeowook sebelumnya, perlahan tatapan mata Kyuhyun tak lagi kosong. Perlahan anak itu dapat melihat semua benda di hadapanya. Dan kini adiknya itu sudah bisa berlatih untuk berjalan kembali. Sungguh kenyataan yang mampu membuat seorang Nathan Kim mau mempelajari ilmu informatika lebih dalam lagi.

Dunianya kembali. Mereka akan hidup bersama dan bahagia lagi seperti dulu. Ia, Kyuhun dan Hae hyungnya. Karna teukie hyung harus tinggal dengan Kim noona bukan? Cinta itu indah. Tapi tak ada yang lebih tulus dari cinta seorang kakak untuk adik kecilnya – cinta seorang keluarga.

 **END**

.

.

.

Huaaaa apa ini... panjang sekali ckckck. Semoga kalian tidak bingung dan tidak bosan membaca penjelasanya, hehe #Digampar. Gimana? Happy endingkan? Puas? Pada akhirnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang aku bunuh huh!. Karna ini **END** semoga semua yang sempat tersesat dan membacanya mau meninggalkan jejak, tanda pagar thok juga ngga papa ^^ #Harus! #Maksa #BawaBatu. Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang setia mengikuti jalannya ff ini. Aku terharu #DeepBow

 **BAI** : termakasih ^^

 **Guest** : terimakasih reviewnya^^

 **RyuHae :** semoga ngga mengecewakan. Mungkin sedikit bosan #Hahaha

 **Kyuhae** : haha. Mimpi anda sudah terkabul sepertinya

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** : baby wook ngga jahat. Cuman kejam #Hehe dan kenapa aku harus tanggung jawab terus ya? #TikTokTikTok

 **Ikan** : uda baca dari awal? Kalau masih ngga paham berarti kesalahan ada pada tokoh #SayaSelaluBenar

 **Haelkeiyelf18** : terimakasih ^^ ...jadi malu

 **Arum Junnie** : masih ada cara selain membagi cairan kok... hipotesa yang patut diperhitungkan

 **Fishyhaerin** : Ryeowook ngga jahat. Cuma kejam #hehe


End file.
